Love Potion
by MzSKittlz
Summary: Contessa and Neyla make potion for the lovely Carmelita Fox-She falls in love with the man she hates for just a few hours; long enough to ruin her work life. one-shot!


Carmelita walks along the sidewalks of Paris, shock pistol in handy and a pair of handcuffs. She looks up at the night sky, the stars twinkled in the dark sky and the moon was nice and full. She shivered and pulled her cropped leather coat close to her as the cold breeze flew passed her. The vixen looked around the street, no one. Looking at her wrist watch, 11:45pm. Fifteen more minutes until her day is over, all of her mistakes would be forgotten once its tweleve. Carmelita walked down the street looking at corner to corner to see if anyone was out. She had a long day and she just wanted to go home and sleep for eight hours then go back to work and work her ass off again. It's a cycle.

On the rooftops Neyla and the Contessa were watching her closely. Snickering above about their plan and making jokes about "Old Ironsides" and how every man wants to have a one and done with her. It was no lie, at the police department allt her male co-workers gave her wolf whistles and hollering her name like alley dogs. Neyla looks over at the black widow woman who was carrying a pink, glass bottle in her claw. "So how are we going to give the potion to Miss. Fox?" Neyla asked as she kneels down to look over at Carmelita as she walks closer to the brick wall of the market.

"We are going to have to grabbed her, knock her out, and make her swallow the potion. It may sound brutal, but it's the only way," Contessa said as she crossed her arms still holding the bottle in her left claw.

Neyla smiled and nodded, "Yes, Contessa. Let's get the show on the road." With that said, Neyla and Contessa jumped down the roof top to the market and onto the street a few feet away from Inspector Carmelita Fox. Carmelita didn't here the fall and just kept walking. Neyla pulled out a hankerchief and pounced on her, covering the vixen's mouth so she won't shout and dragged her into a alley nearby with the help of Contessa. Carmelita droped her shock pistol from afar and tried to yell out but Neyla has covered her mouth with a hankerchief and she was too strong to try to dodge it. Carmelita looked around and saw the black widow, Contessa. Seeing her hold a pink bottle in her claw and her other claw up in the air just above her head. Struggling to break free, the fox kicked at Contessa hoping to kick one of her eight legs, but failed to. "Don't worry dear, this won't hurt," Contessa said, then hit her hard over the head successfully knocking Miss. Fox out.

Neyla put Carmelita's body down on the hard, cold concrete gently, she looked down at her co-worker and sighed then looked up at Contessa who was perparing the potion for Carmelita. "We have to give her this potion another way," Contessa finally said as she pulled out a medical empty shot and poured the potion inside. The snow leopard nodded in agreement.

"What will this potion do to Carmelita again, Contessa?" Neyla asked.

Contessa looked at her partner in crime and snickered, "This potion will give her the strength to love. You know how Carmelita has always been a workaloholic. This potion, will give her the power and passion to love. But it only last for five hours. My plan is to ruin her work life by leaving her out in the open for several minutes, with some hope, Sly Cooper will show up-"

Neyla smiled and giggled under her breath, catching on to Contessa's plan. "I see. Sly Cooper will wake her up, Carmelita falls in love with him, and then-"

"She ruins her work life by making the most dumbest mistake ever! She'll get fired right on the spot if Interpol heard she and a thief had _special moments _together." Contessa smiled and pinched Carmelita's skin with the shot of the potion and gingerly shot the potion beneath her skin. Both the black widow and the snow leopard ran for it, leaving the vixen passed out on the concrete floor with the potion in her system.

Sly walk along the rooftops, resting from his heist that was finished earlier in the day. He loved to walk and catch a glimsp of the moon and stars. The senery was perfect tonight. The raccoon twirled his cane a few times then stop to kneel down on the edge of the rooftop, looking down onto the empty street and alley ways. He looked down the alley with a bird's eye view and saw Carmelita fox knocked out, lying on her back, head turned to one side. She didn't look to go. Sly stood up and jumped sleathly onto the concrete of the alley. Looking down at the unconscience inspector with concern. _Is she okay? What happened to her?_ Sly thought as he put his cane down next to him and kneeled in to get a better look. Carmelita had a big bruise on her forehead, which probably the impact of the hit knocked her out. Sly Cooper, being a gentleman, rubbed the bruise gingerly.

Carmelita turned her head little and groaned, Sly leaned back knowing she'll wake up any secound. The vixen flickered her eyes little agusting to the blur and blackness of the night. Once fully agusted, she looked up and the first person she saw was Sly who still was looking at her. Sly, worried that she will curse and yell at him for being so close to her, got up and started to back away from her. Watching the fox sit up and rub her forehead where the burise is.

Sly gulped, "Carmelita? You okay?" he asked nervously as the vixen batted her eyes at him a few times.

Carmelita felt a weird attraction to Sly. She knew it was him, a dirty thief who runs off with loads of money and jewels that he has stollen from measuems, but some how she had an attraction to him. She never had an attraction towards him, or anyone else. It was strange and abnormal to her. The vixen felt like a little school girl having a crush on th most hottest guy in the school. Carmelita giggled and nodded, "Yep."

Sly raised one of his eyebrows, he never thought Carmelita would act so cute in his life. He knew something was up, she would never act like this in front of him unless there is a plan behind it. He knows her far too well. "You are not going to yell at me at you use to do?" he asked with a snort.

Deep inside, Carmelita is cursing at herself to act like she hates his guts. _Yes! You bastard! Run and hide like the thief you are! I'll rip your guts open!_ Carmelita's inside voice thought, but Carmelita's outside voice has a whole other thing to tell. "No, silly, I won't yell at you!" her voice nearly is sounding like a child that is love sick, "You're really cute." Carmelita's thoughts stopped, _did I just call Sly Cooper, cute? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sly's cheeks flushed and he laughed nervously, _What's with Carmelita? She's acting very strange. Whatever it is, I'm starting to like it. _

Carmelita got up on her two feet and leaned into Sly pressing her lips hard against his. She had no idea what she was doing. she's kissing a thief and she liked it? _Come on Carmelita, he's a thief! I shouldn't be kissing him! What is with me? Although I have to admit, he has very soft lips. Still! He is a thief! _Carmelita thought as she felt her hands reach for the back of Sly's neck. Sly kept kissing her, it felt good to finally kiss her fully on the lips. He always wanted to do this, always. Sly licked her lips and put pressure on her lips to deepen the kiss. He wanted to go as far as he could with her. Which, would be pretty far...

Next morning, the sun gazed into Carmelita's bedroom. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her bedroom. Empty, just a TV and a dresser on the side. _Great, I have to go to work pretty soon. Wait a minute, my clothes are on my dresser?_ Carmelita thought as she eyed them closely. Her uniform from last night was tossed there on top of the dresser, uncluding her bra and panties. She sat up slowly to try to get a better view on top of her dresser. Next to her clothes on the dresser was a blue turtle neck sweathshirt, blue gloves, a red pouch and a fimiliar cane. Carmelita held the blanket to her nude chest as she tried to piece everything together.

"Good morning, love," a very suave voice suddenly said next to her.

Carmelita jumped and nearly screamed. She truned her head to look at the man who was next to her in bed. Sly Cooper. Her teeth gnashed together as she growled at him, "What was fuck are you doing in my bed, Ringtail!"

"Don't you remember?" Sly asked, he was being watched as he sat up.

Carmelita held the blanket tighter to her busom as he sat up and scooted closer to her. "Remember what? Don't play games with me!"

Sly chuckled, "Well it's obvious that we did something intimate last night. Why can't you remember?"

"Maybe because I don't want to, you perverted raccoon! You lead me on, seduced me to have sex with you right?" Carmelita yelled at him, all she wants was answers.

"Now, now," Sly said calmly, "I wasn't the one leading you on. _You _lead _me _on."

Carmelita stiffened, she doesn't remember doing such thing. She doesn't even remember last night. All she remembers was that Contessa and Neyla knocked her out. That's all. "I swear I don't remember doing that, Ringtail."

"You may not remember it...But I do."

"I hate you Ringtail, I really hate you."

"I love you too."


End file.
